1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support (or device) for storing implements.
Supports integral with an implement are disclosed for use, for example, for storing implements such as a wheelbarrow. A support which includes the shape of a hook is disclosed which can function as a hanger or as a support. The support is also useful for hanging or supporting other implements and provides a simple, inexpensive attachment for storing items of a wide range of sizes in an orderly manner.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,997, by the present inventor, is directed to a device for hanging implements comprising a hook member having two straight parallel arms with the first end of each arm joined by an arcuate section and with the opposite end of each arm extending at an angle with respect to its respective arm, and a generally flat base member for joining the hook to the implement. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,997 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,308 discloses a rack for storing a wheelbarrow. The rack is mounted on a wall and the wheelbarrow is stored by placing it onto the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 468,639 discloses a handle for brooms, umbrellas, dippers, etc. The handle is extendable with respect to the implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,566 discloses a rotatable accessory to facilitate storage for long handled implements. The accessory comprises a fixed position part of metal or plastic secured by a screw to a handle end, a part rotatable 360 degree. around the fixed position part loosely held between the uppermost end of an implement handle and the secured part, a wire ball hanger part which pivots from side to opposing side of a handle end held by the rotatable part thus allowing the implement end of a handle to always be in alignment with a projection which can accept the bail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,174 discloses a ring which can be used to hang the bucket of a wheelbarrow for storage.